


Alone

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Despair, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Shuichi watched as Kaito punched Kokichi in the face. He berated the smaller boy in front of the stunned group, but Shuichi wasn’t really listening. He just stared, mouth agape, at the silent supreme leader. The boy that usually had a retort for all situations was now silent, just looking down at the ground, his bangs obscuring his expression. Kaito finished and the group filed out one by one, leaving Kokichi alone.'No one even stopped to ask if he was okay…'Shuichi knew that even if Kokichi was going to lie, which he probably was, he had to try. He needed to make sure he was alright.----------What happens if Shuichi stays with Kokichi after Kaito punches him in the face?





	Alone

Shuichi opened his eyes as the morning announcement sounded. He stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to move yet. He just kept thinking over and over.

_We’ve lost so many people already._

Yesterday, the day after the third trial, the group had gone around and explored the newest areas of the school. There was also a key card that opened something, but Kokichi had swiped it up and ran away.

_Because of course he did. Kokichi is just like that… But why won’t he trust us?_

_Why won’t he trust…me?_

Shuichi sighed, deciding he shouldn’t try to figure out the enigma that was Kokichi Ouma this early in the morning and slowly got dressed. He had to keep going for the ones they had lost. For those that were still alive as well.

When he arrived at the dining hall, Gonta was screaming about fighting Monokuma while the others desperately tried to calm him down.

“Gonta, bro, you can’t do this alone!” Kaito tried to talk sense into the excitable giant.

Tsumugi spoke up in a worried voice, “I know you want to help, but it’s reckless to fight him bare-handed!”

“More like meaningless…”

Shuichi locked eyes with Kokichi for a moment, before the smaller turned away and continued speaking.

_There was something different in his eyes. Or something was…lacking?_

“Doing that wouldn’t stop the killing game.”

Gonta stopped and looked at the small boy, confused, “What? Why not?”

Kokichi ignored him, a smile creeping onto his face, “Why would you even want to stop the killing game anyway? It’s just starting to get fun!”

Everyone glared at the supreme leader, and his smile only grew wider, “What? Are you not confident enough to win the game? Well not me! I’m gonna win this game no matter what!”

Shuichi’s eyes widened.

_Win the game? Does that mean he’s planning on killing?_

Maki’s piercing glare grew more malicious as she said what Shuichi was thinking, “Do you plan to become the next blackened?”

Kokichi responded with a small laugh and a shrug, “Me? The next blackened? Sure, if it’d help me win!”

Shuichi stepped closer to Kokichi, “A-are you serious?”

Kokichi didn’t even bother to look at the detective as he responded, “Of course I am! I’m playing the game, riiight? And games are only fun when you play them seriously!” He looked around the room at his peers’ horrified expressions, “So come on everyone! Let’s all have fun! The game can’t continue until there’s another victim, so someone get to killing already!” He lifted his hands in the air, a dark expression adorning his face, “If you don’t then I’ll just have to kill someone myself!”

Before Shuichi could try to stop him, Kaito shot at the supreme leader like a bullet, “Why you little-”

WHAM!

Shuichi watched as Kaito punched Kokichi in the face. He berated the smaller boy in front of the stunned group, but Shuichi wasn’t really listening. He just stared, mouth agape, at the silent supreme leader. The boy that usually had a retort for all situations was now silent, just looking down at the ground, his bangs obscuring his expression.

Kaito finished and the group filed out one by one, leaving Kokichi alone.

_No one even stopped to ask if he was okay…_

Shuichi knew that even if Kokichi was going to lie, which he probably was, he had to try. He needed to make sure the boy was at least alright.

“K-Kokichi. I’m sorry that happened. Kaito has good intentions, but you…didn’t deserve that.”

Shuichi took a few steps forward when Kokichi didn’t bother responding, “Here, let’s get you an icepack. I’m sure there’s one in the kitch-”

“Leave me alone.”

“But I need to make sure you’re okay…” Shuichi mumbled as Kokichi was still fixated on the ground. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kokichi jumped a little and looked up at the detective, eyes wide.

_He looks so sad. Broken even._

“Here,” Shuichi nudged Kokichi to the table, “Sit. Let me go get you an icepack. Do you need anything else?”

Kokichi sat silently, and Shuichi shrugged as he wandered to the kitchen. He quickly returned after locating one in the freezer, but when he reentered the dining room he froze.

Kokichi was gone.

_No._

Shuichi ran out of the dining hall and glanced around.

_Where could he have gone?_

He saw a flash of white down the hallway, and the detective started sprinting after it.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi shouted, his voice echoing down the hallway. Kokichi turned a corner and shot up the stairs. Shuichi followed him, even though the smaller was quick, much quicker than Shuichi had expected.

SLAM.

A door closed. Kokichi had entered a room, and Shuichi knew exactly where he was.

“Ko-Kokichi,” Shuichi panted as he closed the door to the ultimate detective lab. The supreme leader was facing away from the detective, instead staring at the rows and rows of poisons that lined the bookshelves of the lab.

“Kokichi, you can’t keep shutting me out!” Shuichi cried out much louder than he had intended, reaching out and pulling the smaller’s arm.

Kokichi slowly turned back around, shrugging out of Shuichi’s grip and giving the boy a sad smile. A bruise was already starting to form under his cheek, “Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don’t take it personally. It’s just easier.”

Shuichi frowned and the two stared at one another for a long while.

It felt like an eternity when Shuichi finally spoke. It was so quiet, barely audible between the two boys, “I just…want to get to know you…Kokichi. I just want to understand you.”

Silence. Kokichi just stared up at the other, his expression blank.

Shuichi reached out his hand holding the ice pack, offering it to the boy.

He didn’t take it.

Shuichi let out a sigh and brought the icepack to the boy’s face, the other wincing at the sudden change in temperature, “Here. Why don’t you sit down?” He led the purple haired boy to one of the plush armchairs decorating the room, “And actually_ stay_ _there_ this time…”

Shuichi dragged the other chair across the room, so that it was sitting directly across from Kokichi’s own. He plopped onto it and placed the icepack back on the silent boy sitting in front of him.

They sat like this for a while, until the icepack was no longer cold. Shuichi sat it gingerly down on the nearby table, and the two continued to sit.

“Hey Shuichi?”

Shuichi stared at the boy in front of him, surprised by the breaking of silence, “Yes?”

Kokichi looked up at the ceiling and stretched out his arms, “What would you do if you had one more day to live? Like you aren’t in this killing game, you’re just out in the real world living life and you have one more day. What would you do?”

Shuichi frowned.

_What kind of question is that?_

“I guess I would spend the day with my uncle.”

Kokichi laughed, “Aww Shuichi’s as boring as I expected! How disappointing…”

Shuichi scoffed, “Well then what would _you _do, Kokichi?”

“I’d pull off the biggest prank in the world!” Kokichi posed exactly like Shuichi expected a supreme leader would, arms outstretched as if presenting some master plan, but his expression made him seem more like some overzealous child playing a role, “Of course as a supreme leader of evil, I can never die!”

“Well of course,” Shuichi chuckled as the other continued to describe his plans for the ‘World’s Biggest Prank’. But suddenly, just as suddenly as he had come out of his depressive state, Kokichi trailed off and had once again fallen mute.

“Kokichi something has obviously been bothering you, and I suspect that it was bothering you even before Kaito…” Shuichi trailed off.

“Before Mr. Hero punched me? What a guy…” Kokichi mumbled. He then shrugged and looked at Shuichi with piercing purple eyes, “Sorry Shuichi, but I’m not as complex as you’re insisting on making me. I’m an evil supreme leader. A liar, and there isn’t much more to me than that. Sorry to disappoint.”

“You’re wrong, Kokichi. I refuse to believe that. You’re a liar for sure, but I don’t think you’re evil at all. We’ve been all alone in this room for how long now? A room filled with poisons no less, but you haven’t tried anythi-”

“Haven’t tried anything?” Kokichi burst from the chair and tackled Shuichi, throat in his hand as the armchair toppled over, “Well maybe I was just waiting for my chance!”

Shuichi didn’t let himself struggle, even though Kokichi’s small hands were held firmly around his neck. He sat there and stared with a small frown on his face. Thinking.

_What is the different factor? Kokichi wouldn’t just snap. What changed from the third trial?_

“The keycard!” Shuichi exclaimed. He was able to speak with ease since Kokichi had never applied pressure. He then tilted his head, “Just what did it open, Kokichi?”

Kokichi gave the other an incredulous look as he released his hands from around the detective’s neck. He stood up, hands crossed over his chest and with a huff, spoke, “You’re just so boring, Shuichi.”

Shuichi stood up, righting the chair and lowering himself onto it once again, “So I’m right. It must have been really…not good if you’re this shaken by it.”

Kokichi scoffed.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, Kokichi.”

Shuichi wasn’t sure what he was expecting Kokichi’s response to be. Yelling, running away, or trying to choke him again were all potential outcomes that ran through the detective’s mind. But Kokichi, ever the enigma, did none of those thing.

Instead, the boy fell to his knees, “Alone? Every single one of us is… alone.”

Shuichi kneeled beside the boy, noticing tears were running down his face.

_These are real. They have to be._

Kokichi Ouma is crying.

“Kokichi…” But Shuichi didn’t know how to continue. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the crying supreme leader into a tight hug. He heard Kokichi start to sob, his small body trembling in Shuichi’s embrace, “Kokichi…whatever you saw… we’ll face it together, okay?”

“My beloved detective…” The supreme leader whispered between sobs.

“I’m here.”

“You’re… so boring...”

Shuichi sighed, hugging the boy tighter, “You’re not alone.”

Kokichi returned the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt request from my tumblr! The prompt was angst with a fluffy ending so I did my best to do that! The prompt quote was: “Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don’t take it personally. It’s just easier.” 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I'd also like to say thank you so so much for all the constant support and nice words everyone has been leaving with the kudos and comments! It really does make me want to write more and get better, so I super appreciate it.
> 
> (ALSO: I'm still working on The Inner-Workings of a Supreme Leader! I didn't abandon it. I'm so sorry I haven't updated it, but I've had bad bad writers block when it comes to anything related to that story and can't get a chapter out. I know what I want to write but the words just won't flow. But I'll try to get at least one chapter out this week. *Fingers crossed*)


End file.
